This is an application for the Operations Core of the NIMH Partnered Research Center for Quality Care, a proposed Advanced Services and Interventions Research Center. We propose a Center that is aartnered throughout components with community and academic co-leads. The Operations Core will :acilitate collaboration in leadership, foster new collaborations within Los Angeles and with other sites, support the administrative and technical operations of partnered pilots and major affiliated studies, and help assure benefits from research products for community and academic stakeholders. The core's leadership ncludes the Pis of the lead academic institutions (Wells, Sherbourne, Lagomasino) and a lead community Dartner (Daly). The Core supports Center leadership, which includes a 7-member Steering Committee of senior investigators and community leaders, and an Executive Council that includes the academic and community leaders of all cores, units, and pilots. We will institute a leadership approach to support consensus decisions while assuring accountability, rigor, and productivity. The Core will have 5 units. The Administration Unit will provide Core leadership, support community iaison functions, provide high quality administrative support for partnered research, disseminate Center findings and products, and build collaborations with other groups and sites for partnered research. The Data Management, Analysis, and Technology Unit will provide high quality data management and analysis services, develop and maintain data sets, and support high-quality information technology. The Theory and ntervention Development and Application Unit will facilitate selection and use of theories, including a Center framework for diffusion of interventions to diverse stakeholders in a community context; facilitate adaptation of Center intervention resources; help match theory and interventions for diverse populations, and conduct Dartnered research on the feasibility of developing an intervention to extend the benefits of quality . . mprovement interventions for depression by activating social networks. The Investigator'Development Unit will use mentoring, seminars, and protection of time and resources to develop.new academic and community leaders for partnered research; .A Public Liaison.unit will help initiate new; partnered research studies fitting the priorities of the Los Angeles County: Department, of Mental Health Services and the Los: Angeles County. Department of Health Services + University of Southern California Healthcare Network.